censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
Censored Video Games
This is an incomplete (and constantly growing) list of video games that have been censored. China Censorship *Battlefield 4- It was banned due to discrediting of China's national image as well as a threat to national security. *Command & Conquer Generals- It was banned due to smearing the image of China and the Chinese army. *Final Fantasy XV- Outfits were changed to be less revealing. *Hearts of Iron- Banned due portraying Tibet, Sinkiang, and Manchuria as independent countries and Taiwan as under Japanese control. *Football Manager- It was banned due to recognizing Taiwan and Tibet as independent countries. A edited version was latter released worldwide. *I.G.I.-2: Covert Strike- Banned because of "intentionally blackening China and the Chinese army's image."[ Japan Censorship *Berserk And The Band Of The Hawk- Violence is tonned down for the Japanese release. *Doom 64- The blood is colored green for the Japanese release. *Fallout 3- The side-quest "The Power of the Atom" was censored for the Japanese release due to it showing a nuclar weapon being used on a city. *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption- The word "Dame" is has been replaced by the word "No". *No More Heroes- Blood splatters are removed, Decapitation scenes are censored, they are now implied but not shown. Scenes that have missing body parts are censored, they are now imlied but not shown. *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle- The violence is tonned down. *Resistence: Fall of Man- Blood is removed from the game. *The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt- Violence and gore was reduced, and nudity was removed from the Japanese release. *Until Dawn- A death scene was censored in the Japanses release. UK Censorship *Bionic Cammando- Any mention of the Nazi's were removed from the game. *Contra- All enemies that were humans were turned into robots. *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption- The word "Dame" is has been replaced by the word "No". USA Censorship *Berserk And The Band Of The Hawk- Sexual situations are tonned down in the american release. *Bionic Cammando- Any mention of the Nazi's were removed from the game. *BMX XXX- Nudity was removed from the USA release. *Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII- The Minerva statue was redesinged due to the orginal desing looking like the Virgin Marry. *Final Fantasy- Any reference to death or Judeo-Christian beifes were removed from the North American version. *Final Fantasy II- Religious symboles were removed from the North American version. *Final Fantasy IV- Some weapons were removed, religous imagery was removed, references to death and violence were removed from the North American version. *Final Fantasy IV: The After Years- Outfits made less revealing in the International release. *Final Fantasy VII- The word "Fuck" was changed to "Prick", the Honey Bee Inn brothel was made less important. The PC version censored the word "Shit" and changed it to "Wench". *Final Fantasy Legend- The word "God" was changed to "Creator". *Final Fantasy Lengend II- In the Japanese version opium was mentioned in the story, opium was changed to "Bannanas". *Final Fantasy Legend III- The word "Holy" was changed to "White", any weapon that has the word holy in its title is renamed. *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption- The word "Dame" is has been replaced by the word "No". *Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe- Two of the Fatalities are censored in the american release. Germany Censorship *Baldur's Gate- Blood and gore effects were removed from the game. *Baldur's Gate 2- Blood and gore effects were removed from the game. *Bionic Cammando- Any mention of the Nazi's were removed from the game. *Bulletstorm- Blood and guts was cut from the german release. *Command and Conquer Generals- The game was banned in Germany, a censored version was latter released all real world factions were renamed and the terrorist units were changed. *Contra- All enemies that were humans were turned into robots. *Dead Rising- Nudity was censored, two images that had nudity the women wear bikini's for the german release. *Final Fantasy IV: The After Years- Outfits made less revealing in the International release. *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption- The word "Dame" is has been replaced by the word "No". *Solider of Fortune II- All of your enemies are changed to robots, as a result all of the blood and gore is removed from the German release. Ireland Censorship *Final Fantasy IV: The After Years- Outfits made less revealing in the International release. *Manhunt 2- Originally banned due to "gross, unrelenting, and gratuitous violence." The ban was later lifted, and the game was released with a PEGI 18 rating. *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption- The word "Dame" is has been replaced by the word "No". Australia Censorship *50 Cent: Bulletproof- Originally banned due to high impact violence. A censored version of the game was later classified MA15+. *Biltz: The League- Banned because of drug use related to incentives and rewards. *BMX XXX- Originally banned due to high amounts of nudity. A censored version of the game was later classified MA15+. *Crimecraft - Banned due to the use of drugs as a power-up. *Dark Sector- Banned because of gory violence. *Dream Web- Banned because of a scene of sexual violence. Censored version was latter released. *Enzai: Falsely Accused- Banned because of sexual violence. *Final Fantasy IV: The After Years- Outfits made less revealing in the International release. *Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number- Banned because of a scene of sexual violence. *Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude- Banned because of sexuality and nudity in relation to incentives and rewards. *MeiQ: Labyrinth of Death - Banned due to the ability to touch the underage character Connie's breasts in-game and her reactions. *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption- The word "Dame" is has been replaced by the word "No". *Paranautical Activity - Originally banned due to the use of Adderall in-game to increase a player's speed. A censored version of the game was later classified M. *Phantasmagoria - Banned due to strong sex scenes and allusions to sexual violence. *Pocket Gal 2 - Banned due to the use of nudity as a reward. *Postal - Banned due to high impact violence. *Postal 2 - Banned due to high impact violence. *The Bug Butcher- Banned because of drug use related to incentives and rewards. A censored version was latter released. *The Punisher - Originally banned due to high amounts of violence. A censored version of the game was later classified MA15+. *Saints Row IV - Originally banned due to the use of narcotics to obtain powers in a side mission. A censored version of the game was later classified MA15+. Passed R18 uncut in New Zealand. *Sexy Poker - Originally banned due to the use of nudity as a reward. A censored version of the game (the version that was eventually released worldwide) was later classified M. *Singles: Flirt Up Your Life - Banned due to the use of sexual activity as a reward. *South Park: The Stick of Truth - Originally banned due to the depiction of sexual violence against minors. A censored version of the game was later classified R18+. Passed R16 uncut in New Zealand. *Spin the Bottle: Adults Only Interactive DVD Game - Banned due to high impact sexual references. *Syndicate - Banned due to high impact violence. Passed R18 uncut in New Zealand. *Voyeur - Banned due to high amounts of sexual references. *Witcher 2- Two scenes that had nudity were cut for the australian release. Category:Video Games Category:Australian censorship Category:Irish censorship Category:Chinese censorship Category:USA censorship Category:German Censorship